


Lights Out

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: 15Kisses [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “And hurry back so we can finish.”





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> For the [15kisses](https://15kisses.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: fuse.

Isa couldn’t help the moan that escaped him as Lea continued to kiss along his neck, one of his hands down the front of Isa’s pajamas. His fingers curled into Lea’s shoulders, hips thrusting up as Lea touched him. 

“Shhh….” Lea mumbled, finding Isa’s lips again. “The kids are still awake.”

“And downstairs,” Isa said, cupping Lea’s face and pulling him in for a heated kiss. He moaned again as Lea started to stroke him faster. “Lea. Lea, I want…”

They were interrupted by the sound of a loud boom and the lights going out, followed by a couple of screams downstairs. Lea groaned, dropping his head on Isa’s shoulder. “Of fucking course.” 

“Go check the fuses,” Isa said, giving Lea a gentle push. “And hurry back so we can finish.”

Lea started to get up, but stopped to give Isa one last kiss. He then made his way over to the door, stumbling and cursing when he walked into something. Isa held back a laugh. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Just make sure you’re naked by the time I get back, okay?” Lea said, opening the door as the kids started to call out for him. 

Isa started to tug off his shirt. "I will be."


End file.
